The Last Word on Your Breath
by eternalshiva
Summary: A blaze, orange and gold, blinds the sun. A low rumble shakes the core of the earth, searing the air as he howls, grief ridden as war ensues, his words of peace fall endlessly between his languid lips. -- Konoha at War: The Rookies. Exercise in imagery.


**The last word on your breath**  
_By eternalshiva_

**Disclaimer –**  
I do not own Naruto or its characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto nor do I make any monies off this fanfiction.

**AN-** Hmm, what can I say? I'm having trouble writing both ASCIP and getting past a hump in TS. So... meet my angst in a challenge I gave myself: narration of a story with heavy imagery use and no dialogue, whatsoever. I didn't get this beta'd because it would probably make them suicidal. How considerate of me! So... I'm well aware it's full of run on sentences and riddled with god-knows how many typoes but meh, it's not something serious.

I leave it to you, dear reader, to make the dialogue in your head as you read it, I think it's more romantic that way.

* * * * * * * * * * *

The cloudless sky peered down, its gaze scrutinizing the uncertainty of life as it struggled to exist against the harsh reality of chaos. It sighed, hopeless, sending a torrent of wind below to soothe the aching earth. The dust bellowed endlessly while their feet shuffled and scarred their surroundings, the metallic taste of life hung on the air, ripped away carelessly with the steel of their weapons. Freedom, a word so thoughtlessly thrown away, wept crimson as men and women shed their humanity and emerged as soldiers on the battle grounds. The truth of morality betrayed, lies infecting their sight while the echo of war stirred them on.

Fire licked the ground, dripping out of his mouth like lava, sticky and thick as it burned everything in its path. He screamed above the dying, a low rumble from the chest so savage in its existence, it terrified his opponents. Blood-lust ravaged his delicate features, the red irises shimmer, spinning carelessly with the black tomoe in an ancient dance. His painful legacy pulls and rips at his solitary existence, they bleed and his mind struggles to forget his heart to push himself further, to protect the ones he loves. The blade glints ominously, blinding lightning spews from the sky and strikes out, numbing his hand.

It stings, the smell of flesh burning assaults her senses and she can't help but wonder how much longer this senseless fighting will go on. A pink strand slips from behind her ear but she ignores the tickle, her fingers working tirelessly over another comrade. The green glow calms her amidst the chaos, a hum that drowns out the hopelessness she feels. She wished she could remember his name, just this morning he was smiling at her from the office and now he could barely breathe. She unwittingly promises him life as the glow surrounding her hands intensifies, but, she would not be satisfied in her efforts. His life flutters away, slipping from between her fingers and she curses.

Another flash of lightning in the bright sun breaks her concentration; the abrupt interruption of sound into silence unsettles her and a sudden feeling of dread crashes, overwhelming her sanctuary. His name spills from her lips,a secretive prayer she hopes her deity acknowledges. She counts the seconds, the emotion surfacing from the depths of her core nearly chokes her with wanton relief when conjured lightning strikes and purifies those who would harm her out of sight.

The rumble vibrates throughout the sky, bringing life to the stilled air. His voice filters in from outside through the thickness of the tent's material, Sakura acknowledges his request for her safety with her own terrified voice. His footsteps linger, hovering around the tent but he dares not enter her sanctuary, blood still runs down his cheeks, his sight blurs but he shakes himself free of the doubt and leaps away. Her heart settles once more as she draws strength from his presence; resumes to consume herself little by little, each drip of chakra a hope into man-made chaos. A stir from the corner of her eye brings her out of her reverie; the next soul cries for her touch and she willingly gives herself away again and again.

A pressure builds above in the sky; the unnatural violence of the white clouds stirs, Sasuke shouts to his comrades, warning them to flee from the wrath of Heaven. The air is thick, the men and women struggle to breathe when darkness wraps itself around the comfort of the sun. The buzzing sound of electricity curses the promise of life and chaos sighs, unleashing death upon their enemies.

Their cries lurch into the atmosphere, the stench of burning flesh floods the senses and even the bravest of soldiers fall to their hands and knees, emptying their stomachs. They would not falter; the Leaf stands strong as they continue their assault upon the evil set off by an ancient prophecy.

The battle field groans.

Hiding amongst the shadows, endless in strategy, one man begs the sun to move, to extend his touch nearer to the ones he cherishes. The assassin lingers, craves the darkness as the shadows stalk, pick and choose the ones he will bend to his will and his alone. Undetected, Shikamaru moves along the sun, one by one, the enemy falls deep within the depth of his mind as he protects the one who's left herself to the mercy of others. He will not let the enemy find them; he must sink deeper into the shadow of the sun.

The eagle soars above the battle, her gaze pierces the horizon, and her mind craves the wind under the wings. She finds them, gathered just below, at the edge of sanity and fear. Huddled, anticipating, they wait for a sign to move, to swallow those who are too tired already, whose emotions drained and strained, brimming on the edge of despair. They wait; they thirst for blood and the lust of war.

The tide of battle turns, they swarm, the eagle screeches into the clear sky. Her eyes open, the feeling of nausea passes as her soul expands inside her awkward mortal body chained to the ground. Her voice whispers her findings to her protector, his brow pours with sweat as he catches more shinobi inside his prisons of darkness.

Time slows, the sun burns and Ino holds back a cry when a flash of light tugs at their sanctuary of shadows. She can see two beautiful wings break free and she holds back tears, praying that this would end before the butterfly falls to the ground. Chouji's fists expand, grotesque to the enemy, slamming down upon the ground and sweeps aside the broken warriors. He grins, demanding more sacrifice and the offer willingly.

She can't bare it, she closes her eyes once more and tells her protector she'll return again but misses his denial, his order to stop her from foolishly throwing away all they worked for. She possesses a soul and waits for the beautiful butterfly to take the body down before she moves to another.

The shadows, they move too slowly and Shikamaru curses at his fatigue.

He cries in desperation but one falls, her sigh burns his ears, her laughter engulfs his memories and he screams for them to retreat when the light shines brighter. He will not fail again, he will not! The shadows lift from the ground, they stab, they cut, and they tear those that threaten what he holds dearest to his heart.

A single drop of ink falls from the tip of his brush, licks the rough surface of parchment as Sai summons beasts that exist for barely a moment, they travel the space between life and death without hesitation. Beckoned by their master, they bare their teeth; they shred the flesh and spill to the ground once undone.

The black blood of his minions lays thick on his hands but there's no time for regret, his canvass waits for another stroke, an invitation to breathe and they greedily lap at the ink that seeps clean through their flesh. The artist disregards his curiosity, a strange smile perches his lips as his wolves surround and defend another, once a stranger now a comrade for life. His creations snarl, tear and eat the flesh of those who dare cut down a friend.

Clutching the animal, Kiba leaps high into the open sky and thanks the inky pack for their sacrifice. His nose twitches at the metallic intangible taste of life escaping the grasp of the mortal bodies the summons feed upon. His companion snarls, human fingers extended with kunai, he slashes and cuts while the teeth of his mount digs deep into the throat of an unfortunate soul who dared try to slow them.

There, in the distance, he sees the spin of energy. Not her, he can smell it. He pushes on, the blades, they cut, the teeth, they tear but he does not falter. He whistles, calling upon the beast he rides to move faster: he had promised to keep her safe, promises could not be broken; especially those made to _him_.

A dark cloud rises from the ground, a buzz of a million wings terrify both friend and foe. They mark their targets and with the flick of finger, they feast. Shino watches the white dog leap, he extends his arms and another cloud of darkness spreads from under him. The enemy can't see it, Shino's grin is malevolent and the insects cry, thirsty for chakra and he willingly guides them to another battle.

The scroll unwinds, she licks her chapped lips, a bun has come undone. She flicks her gaze across the dead and she smirks. They gather around her, their eyes will her to give up, she refuses – her laugh like music to Neji's ears when she twirls on her toes like a ballerina. He frowns, her chakra expands and he can feel the weapons summoned to her command in a whirlwind.

She disappears into the sun and her voice tickles his ears – the rain begins and the men scramble, terrified as the metal cuts and crucifies those who did not heed her warning. Neji can't help but think she's beautiful as she spins high into the air, unleashing death.

She falls, like an angel, blood spills from her mouth when one shuriken slipped past her defence. He runs to her, arms extended. They tumble when he trips over the corpses; she sighs and can't help but cry out when he pulls out the object from her chest. He tells her to wait for him, a tear slips from him when he kisses her stilled lips.

She blinked slowly, trying to stay awake. She smiled when he brought down the Heavens and was surrounded by the purity of his unspoken love. He heard it, the little laugh the slipped from her lips, the ragged sound of her breath and nothing more. He spun faster, his tears glowed and he screamed desperately for her to return. He fell to his knees, his heart willing to join hers in the stillness of death. He crawled to her, his voice shaking with fright, he begged for the first time in his life and damned their destiny.

A small hand on his shoulder is missed; his sorrow blinds him to the light. The medic holds her tears as the green glow forces Neji back from a strange darkness he'd never seen before. She pours another little bit of herself into the stilled woman, the warrior clutches to his goddess, his eyes never leaving the one who breathes life back into her.

The heart, it beats loudly once and he sighs.

Words escape him to thank Sakura, but she's already moved on towards Lee, who's body is ablaze, his eyes white with fury as he calls up the final gates. She runs, she prays she feels a tear burn down her cheek when the sky becomes bright, the energy cackles and she can't see him anymore. Seconds drip by, she searches for him and nothing, not even a sound.

An explosion of sound rips a scream from her, the earth under her feet crack and pushes her upwards, she leaps away and it dawns on her that he's waiting for her, in the middle of the rubble. His eyes are closed and she hears his feeble cry of victory – The final gate, he'd opened it, and now time was no longer on her side. She reaches out for his broken body and he grins, says that green looks good on her when she illuminates them with the glow of her chakra. She shakes her head and cries openly from the first time since this senseless battle began.

He can feel it, in the pit of his belly.

The beast's wanton craving for the violence. The bloodlust was itching to surface. He finds it hard to ignore, he wants to fall prey to its demands, the wish to be free. His eyes slit and the blue retreats, his skin burns and he can't help but relish at the sensation. His emotions teeter on the edge of complete annihilation when something makes him pause.

Her voice, the musical chime that blocks out the chaos. He seeks her, there, he can see her form fighting against incredible odds. She yells his name, her pale violet eyes seeking his own and he calms, soothing the beast within. A burst of smoke blinds him, an explosion separates them.

She falls.

Her name escapes his lips and all is lost.

A blaze, orange and gold, blinds the sun. A low rumble shakes the core of the earth, searing the air as he howls, grief ridden as war ensues, his words of peace fall endlessly between his languid lips. The enemy dares not listen to the prophet of peace. Their hate consumes them, deafening.

He burns, he cuts through the enemy and reaches her just as she rolls back up to her feet. She frowns, wondering why he has three tails swishing at the enemy behind him. He laughs and pulls her tightly against him, steals a kiss. She stares at him and her heart swells with joy amongst the chaos.

They fight side by side until the night and the stars twinkle in the clear sky.

Silence.

Only the dead murmur on the battle field, the living sleep – a truce in bloodshed, heroes forged in loss. History will only note that war echoed throughout the hills as the enemy moved like a wave and swallowed their determination. They faltered but heard his voice, clear and proud.

He never lied, didn't mislead them in the truth of battle and they pushed on without pause; no longer inhibited by the fear of maybe and what ifs as they saw him on the horizon. He stood tall, fought next to them and they'd never felt more proud to have Naruto Uzumaki as their Hokage.

* * * * * * *

Ok, I think I got all the emo out. :P *goes and writes a KibaIno fic!* R&R if you want.


End file.
